Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a test element unit, an array substrate, a display panel, a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people have much higher demands on high resolution display. Higher resolution of a display means that the number of pixels in a display panel of the display is greater, and the greater number of pixels has more demands on process capability of manufacturing the display panel; as a result, requirements on timeliness of detection to the process capability also need to be improved.
Existing detection technology generally requires a number of test element units to be designed in different layers, and then performs a test of a single function in single layer. Accordingly, when a process of manufacturing a subsequent layer is performed, the existing detection technology cannot implement a real-time detection if it is found that the process is abnormal.
Especially, a number of photo masks and complicated processes are required for a device with a top gate structure using low-temperature polysilicon technology (LTPS) and the like, which will cause a great waste of production cost and time on products if any defect occurred in production process is not reflected immediately.